


Out of the dungeon.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [21]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Threesome, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt multiple partners on Kinkbingo and #53 threesome for smut-69. Sutan has watched them before, but now he does more than watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Sequel toWelcome To The Dungeon short and porny. Can be read as a stand alone.

Tommy had gotten off on Sutan watching him get fucked by Adam in the dressing room at a club and Adam had as well. Even though they’re a couple now, him and Adam, they both like the idea of Sutan being involved again. Multiple partners isn't something either of them have done before, it should be harder to ask Sutan than it was. Sutan had asked if they were sure, they were dating, they might get jealous, but they didn't ask on a whim, they had both been sure about wanting this. So the next night they are all free, Tommy and Sutan head to Adam's place. They arrive at the same time, and Sutan knocks before Tommy can find the key Adam gave him. Tommy's almost shaking by the time the door opens, he's so excited. 

　

"Tommy, Sutan, you both look great." Adam says when he opens the door and then he lets them in and Tommy finds himself sat in Adam's living room feeling totally lost.

　

"I suggest we get naked, things will get awkward otherwise." Sutan says simply and Tommy is totally a fan of seeing both the other men naked, so he starts stripping, figuring if he shows some skin then he'll get some in return.

　

"Eager?" Adam asks, just starting to unbutton his shirt while Tommy is already pulling off his jeans. 

　

"Been wanting this all week, don't act like you don't want to see him fuck me." Tommy says to Adam, giving Sutan a flirty look.

　

"Tell me we don't have to go all the way to your bedroom to find lube and a condom." Sutan says, as he comes over to Tommy, his chest against Tommy's back and all he can feel is bare skin against his, the soft nudge of Sutan's half hard cock. 

　

"I brought stuff down here." Adam says and he's finally naked. He picks something up from the coffee table and walks over to them, kissing Tommy deep and slow, his hand on Tommy's cock, slipping something on him, not a condom, but a cock ring.

　

"Little warning next time." Tommy complains. 

　

"I want you to last through both of us fucking you." Adam purrs and Tommy's breath hitches, he's going to get fucked by both of them and he couldn't be more excited about it. Adam hands some lube over to Sutan and then goes back to kissing Tommy. His mouth has the ability to make Tommy feel like he's falling apart. Sutan's solid warmth at his back makes him feel safe though. Adam kisses him as Sutan slicks up his fingers and pushes the first one slowly into Tommy. It feels good, different to his own fingers or Adam's, long and thin and if he wasn't kissing Adam, he'd be begging for more already. 

　

Somehow Sutan knows anyway though and he soon adds another finger. He's torn between thrusting back onto Sutan's fingers and thrusting forward so that he can rub his hard cock against Adam's thigh. It feels so good to have both of their hands on him. He feels like his body is being worshipped. Sex with Adam has never been boring, but there is something about two sets of hands on him that just feels so right. Sutan only leaves him long enough to get a condom and then he's back, his chest warm against Tommy's back. He's so warm trapped between both of their bodies and he loves it. His skin is slick with sweat and Adam's mouth is like a drug, he can't get enough of it and Sutan is pressing into him slowly. He's bigger than Tommy had thought he would be, thicker. As he's stretched, he breaks the kiss, panting against Adam's lips. 

　

He's almost overwhelmed, but in the best kind of way, so much pleasure, so much skin, two men who care about him and care about his pleasure. Sutan starts fucking him with slow thrusts and Adam helps him stay on his feet when his knees get weak. He's surprised by how good it feels to have more than one set of hands on him. He's more than a little in love with Adam, but this isn't just for him, he's got proof of how much Adam likes watching him take it pressing into his stomach. Sutan kisses his neck, nips at his earlobe and makes Tommy's neck arch. He loves the stinging pleasure when Sutan bites him lightly; he feels it all the way to his toes. 

　

"So beautiful." Sutan whispers in his ear and the heat in his voice makes Tommy shudder. He feels so good, so lost in pleasure, he doesn't even hear Sutan warn that he's going to come, he just hears Adam saying something about how good Sutan looks when he's losing it. Sutan pulls out and then there are hands on him, moving him. 

　

Adam sits down on the couch and Tommy gets on his lap, sinking down slowly, taking Adam's length bare, because apart from Sutan, neither of them have touched anyone but each other since they got tested together. Once he's sitting on Adam's dick, Sutan comes over, goes to his knees in front of them both. He takes the cock ring off and he's just took Tommy's cock into his mouth when Adam starts thrusting. He moans loudly, body boneless against Adam's. He's never felt this way before, may never feel it again, but he can't think about that, thinking is too hard, all he can do is cling to both men and take the pleasure they are giving him.

　

"You look so good baby, so good, should have let Sutan do more than watch that first time." Adam pants.

　

"I thought you'd get jealous." Tommy groans.

　

"I know you’re mine, I know you'll always come back to me. I like watching you with him." Adam purrs, his cock hitting Tommy's prostateevery single time he thrusts up into Tommy. He's so close, he's been fucked by Sutan and now he's being fucked by Adam while Sutan sucks him off; it's like his dirtiest teenage fantasies come to life. 

　

"I'm yours." Tommy agrees, because he is, he really is.

　

"I'm close." He warns and he can feel Sutan suck harder, his tongue lapping over the head of Tommy's cock, while Adam sets a brutal pace and he can't hold it off, his orgasm hitting him like a mack truck. If he wasn't sitting down, he thinks he would have probably fallen down as his whole body shakes, trembling. 

　

"Fuck, so tight." Adam moans and then he's coming and Tommy twists around so that he can kiss him through it. He blanks out at some point and when he opens his eyes again, both man are cuddled around him, still naked.

　

"That was, fuck, amazing." Tommy groans. His body feels like jelly, he is useless, but so very satisfied. 

　

"I'd have to agree." Sutan says happily.

　

"Maybe this should be more than a one time thing." Adam suggest softly.

　

"I'm in if Tommy is." Sutan says, smiling, sweet and sleepy.

　

"I'm so in." Tommy nods, he'd have to be a fool not to say yes to being with these two amazing men again. 

　

Love, sex, multiple partners, turns out they don't need the dungeon night club to give into lust, they just need the three of them alone and the rest takes care of itself. Tommy cuddles in closer, naked and his body humming with pleasure. He can't imagine ever wanting anything other than these two men, he thinks they could both come to love Sutan as well as each other, but it's not important right now; all that matters right now is being together.

　

 

The End.


End file.
